Something Better than Cereal
by RevolutionizedWorld
Summary: When Eve goes with Elsword to the market in order to cook him lovey dovey romantic dinner...(You people like that so I guess it's fine to fine to add romance). Elsword takes the opportunity to buy some cereal. However, getting it is not as easy as he thought...And Eve might have something better than cereal for him...


**Hello Everyone! I haven't written in a while, so I decided on writing this one-shot. After watching a video on youtube called Cereal Killer it inspired me to write something similar but not totally the same. It's basically Elsword being sharp during his battle with the thugs that's a bit similar. If you watch the video and read this story you will know what I mean right away. For those of you who actually took the time on reading my fanfiction, I thank you for your time and consideration in reading it.**

**Elsword-Lord Knight (Age 17)**

**Eve-Code Nemesis(Age 17) **

***I decided on making this story revolve not only on a guy who is sharp when it comes to survival, but also on a berraca or I should I say EPIC woman who is capable of defending herself. Rena, Aisha, and Ara kind of resemble damsels in distress so...the didn't really fit the part. So who else to know self-deffense as well as, the knowledge using guns than good old Code Nemesis! After all I am an Elsword x Eve fan as much as I am an Aisha x Elsword fan. **

* * *

"This way Els." Said a girl with white long hair wearing a black casual jacket, skirt, and shoes. "Let's stop right here for now k…Els."

"Combos…oooh! Good idea Eve I need to stop and buy a few things too." Replied the red haired boy wearing a red jacket and some blue pants.

Entering the store they were greeted by a blond haired woman with crystal moon eyes. She appeared to be in her teens just like the couple except wearing a Combo Service uniform. It was a white and brown dress. "Elsword and Eve why hello there how are you two doing?"

"Hey Ariel we are both fine and it's nice to see you too!" Eve stated with an incredible amount of enthusiasm.

"Hi Ariel and um this looks like a perfect chance to go for my cereal." Elsword looked around the place moving his head back and forth.

"Cereal?" Eve questioned.

"Yup" Elsword put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly.

"The cereal section is over there" Ariel pointed to section under a sign that had a number 7 on it reading cereal. It was between 2 walls or rows full of cereal.

"Thanks." With that Elsword moved forward to acquire his precious cereal.

"So how are things going with him?" Asked Ariel in a quiet voice.

Eve covered the side of her face with her hand and whispered back "It's going great Ariel Elsword is better than any of those other idiots that ever tried to be with me." Ariel giggled a bit to Eve's response.

Eve couldn't help but giggle to her next statement. "We are actually on a date!"

"Oh a date?"

"Yes that's preciously the reason I came here. I'm going to make Elsword one heck of a romantic dinner." Eve's eyes shined with joy. Everything for her was going better than ever expected. She had finally gotten the perfect guy and now all she wanted to do was make him happy. However, little did she know that the next few people that are were right outside of the store were about to change everything….

Seeing who they were from the inside of store Ariel simply said "Oh no…."

Ariel attempted to grab the phone and call the police but was quickly put down by one of the men running up to her taking out a gun and pointing it at her head. "Don't even bother!"

"Grrrr!" Eve growled at the man's action. They were all covered with masks and wore black jackets, shirts, and pants to hide their identity. Even gloves just in case they would need to hide finger prints.

"Get down doll face! Now!" Knowing the position in which she was in, she had no choice but to obey.

"Not you dumbass chick! You go to the register and put the money in the bag! Now!" Ariel unwillingly obeyed. Her eyes were full of fear and she didn't want to lose her life.

"These two look pretty delicious Berthe….I just want to chew them up…" Said the man wearing a black mask. He pointed his gun straight at Eve's head.

"Shut up Stark! I'm going to be the only one chewing you up if you even try doing something stupid!" Yelled the man with the blue mask. They were all holding normal hand guns but even with one hand gun instead of 4, this was a serious problem.

"Boss I'm going to go scout the area. You know check if anyone else is here." Stated the man with the white mask.

"Whatever just hurry up!" Hearing that Eve only thought one thing _'Elsword!'_

* * *

'_Which one to choose?' _Thought, Elsword. He was holding up two cereal boxes one on each hand. On the right he had a box reading _Poruos_, which had the picture of a Phoru monster and on the left he had one stating _Time Bombs_ which had the picture of a masked man with many blue cubes. _'Phoruos are low on fat but so are Time Bombs. Phoruos are notorious but so are Time Bombs and their chocolate…But so are Time Bombs. Geez this is a hard choice.'_

Elsword was quickly shot back to reality when he felt a hard piece of metal on head. Darting his eyes to the left side of his face he saw a man wearing yellow mask dressed in black, pointing a gun at his head. "Take your phone and wallet out of your pocket and give them to me! Now do it now!" Elsword attempting to prevent panic put back the cereal boxes on the shelf and turned around to face the man and his gun pointed at his face while raising his arms up. "Take them out now! Now! Give them to me no-" before the man could finish his sentence Elsword pushed the gun out of his face then struck the man with his shoulder getting an "Ough!" sound from the man.

"Geez…it looks like he's out cold…oh crud he is bleeding…." Elsword took off the man's mask then saw his broken nose. Blood started pouring out from his nose. "Well now…I guess this the effect for practicing breaking metal with my arms every day or as I like call it...Armor Break!" Elsword then realized that he was holding the thug's gun. "Now if I remember Chung usually pulls a trigger to use these things…" Pulling the trigger, a bullet released from the gun. The bullet landed on the floor next to the collapsed man's head. "Oh crud I nearly shot his head off!"

* * *

"The hell was that?!" yelled Berthe. Everyone stopped what they were doing after hearing the gun shot. Eve however, had a horrified look on her face. She kept wondering if Elsword was ok. Elsword was Eve's first and closest friend before they became a couple and already being in love with the red head, if anything would happen to him she would die of a heart-attack.

"What the hell happened with Uno, Amathyst go check it out!"

"Got it!" Said the man with the purple mask.

"Wow they smell so nice…" Stark had been sniffing Eve's head the entire time not even caring about the gun shot. "I want to touch that one now." Stark gave a smile of lust at Ariel and liked his lips giving her a disturbing feeling.

"Listen Stark this is merchandise. These two are better sold alive and in one piece than however you want them."

"What do you mean merchandise?" Asked Ariel.

"Did I tell you to stop putting that GOD DAMN money in the BAG!" Berthe yelled at Ariel and pointed his gun at her head.

"No sir please don't kill me!" Ariel was at the point of breaking, beginning to start crying out of fear.

"Hey you already forced us to stay here and threatened our lives. At least answer her question!" Eve snapped back at Berthe. If he did anything to Ariel or Elsword she would definitely snap. Berthe however, didn't like those type of remarks…..

"Feisty aren't we…" Said Berthe. He then walked up to her and slapped her right on her face. Knocking her down to the floor. Eve touched the cheek where she had been slapped. "For your information, what I mean is you two lovely ladies are perfect candidates for prostitution."

"You mean…" Said Standing up.

"That's right we can sell the both of you and make quite a bit of money…" Berthe walked up and touched her chin with his thumb. "Oh and behave if you don't want any more punishment sweet heart."

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Four bullets were shot at Elsword in total but all hand missed. "Crud I'm new to this!" Elsword shot two bullets back but with even worse accuracy than the one Amathyst used on him. "Damn it this guy knocked out Uno! Freaking guy is no joke at all!"

Elsword retreated to shelter himself behind one of the section walls. He shot back a few more bullets at Amathyst but horrifically missed. Soon he was all out of ammunition. "Oh crud what do I?! What do I do?!" Elsword looked around then noticed a "Meat Market". "What the heck this place has everything bakery, meat market, but only one clerk managing it?"

Bang! Another bullet struck the section of chips next to Elsword. "Gah! Ok this isn't the time to think about that!" Elsword's eye was caught by a nearby knife. "A Knife, Sweet!"

Amathyst had finally arrived to Elsword's former location but only saw the gun and picked it up. "Looks like it's out of amo…" Amathyst looked around trying to see if he could spot Elsword. "Now where the hell is this punk!"

"Here have some fresh meant!" Amathyst turned around only to be struck by a piece of fresh meat. Followed by a butchet Knife striking his arm. "Gah! What the hell is wrong with you!" Elsword came out from behind the meat market and told him "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! You punks come in and try to steal Ariel's hard earned money and try to kill us and now you're the victims! I think you deserve a bullet to the leg!" Elsword picked up Amathysts gun.

"No wait no please I'm sorry! No I beg you please don't!" Amathyst began crying at Elsword's angered face.

"Scum like you disgust me…"

* * *

"Where the hell is Amathyst!" Berthe had now become impatient. "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself I guess!" All of the cash register's money was now in the bag. "Give me the bag dumb ass chick!" Berthe just snatched the bag away from Ariel's hands.

"Listen up Stark I don't give a damn about what type of Pedophile you are, but don't do anything to the merchandise! Got it!" Berthe barked his words harshly at Stark who appeared to not even care.

"Ok, Ok boss, I won't, Geez…"

"You better not if you know what's good for you…" And with that Berthe left to go find Amathyst.

"Don't worry ladies I'm always gentle with your type…" Stark planted a kiss on Eve's head. Getting a response from her "Didn't your boss say not to touch us?" "He said not to do anything to you…he never said I couldn't do everything to you…" Stark began to kiss the back of Eve's neck.

"Pervert…" Said Eve muttered placing a hand on her check. "Oh yeah he hit you there didn't he…kiss it make it better." Eve simply ignored his comment. "I guess it does…" Stark planted a kiss on her check and began putting his hand under Eve's clothing. He started searching for her upper chest area with his free hand. "You do realize if my boyfriend sees you doing this to me he will take you apart right…probably piece by piece."

"Don't worry cutie after I'm done with you, you won't even remember that punk…" Stark put his hand up Eve's skirt but before he did anything else he stopped and looked Ariel who had her mouth covered with her hand. "You…undress yourself…."

"What?" Was the only response Ariel could think of. "I said undress yourself!" Stark pointed his gun straight at Ariel who was tearing up and unbuttoning her shirt. However, before things could go too far Eve stood up and pushed the gun away from Ariel's direction then got Stark and held his neck with her other arm. Eve pointed his arm which was holding his gun upward and held his neck with her other arm, holding him tight until he decides to give in. Stark finally gave in and dropped his gun on the floor. Eve kicked him forward causing him to fall on the floor. "Freaking chick I guess you don't know the wo-" Before Stark could finish his sentence a gun pointed straight at him.

"Hahahahah look at this Blondie the white haired cutie thinks she's all bad ass and stuff!"

"Don't tempt me you freak…"

"Temp-" Bang! A bullet was shot at Stark's leg causing him to start crying on the floor. "Ok ok I was only playing! Please!"

"Only playing…You tried to freaking raphe us and you call that playing!" Stark started crying and begging Eve to spare him. "I'm sorry please I didn't mea-" Eve struck struck him on the with the gun she picked up. "Stupid pervert!" Eve looked at Ariel who finally had a sign of relief after the entire terrifying moment. "Ariel call the police! I will be right back!"

"Where are you going?"

"To save my boyfriend."

* * *

"Well now what to do I about these idiots?" Bang! Elsword jumped up hearing the sound of another bullet _'Eve!'_ He thought. Bang! Elsword heared another bullet from the cereal section. "The hell! So you're the punk who did this!" Barked Berthe. Berthe looked down on the floor to only find Amathyst with a wounded arm on the floor. "Boss you came to save me!" "Shut up trash!" Bang! Berth shot a bullet from his shot gun at Amathysts heart. This caused blood to gush out from his chest. "Gug huh u-" Amathysts finally stopped breathing and died. Amythist was right on top of puddle of blood.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You just killed you're comrades!"

"So what if I did huh…."

"I'm going to…"

"You're going to what?!" Bang! Berthe shot a bullet right next to Elsword causing him to flinch and fall down. Elsword however, had no fear but anger instead. "If you so did anything to Eve and Ariel I will kill you and I won't give a damn if I go to jail!"

"Oh you mean those two chicks don't worry about them their worth more than you are trust me…" Elsword gave a death glare to Berthe. "You however, I guess I can sell your organs I'm sure they make a decent amount of cash compared to these idiots. But don't worry your brain won't be sold…Instead it's going to be blown off your stupid head and I will do to whatever I damn please to those two chicks! Say good bye red head!" Elsword closed his eyes and braced himself. _'Crud looks like I couldn't protect Eve…Such a freaking good boyfriend I turned out to be…No I'm not going down that easily!'_ Elsword covered his head with his hands and tried to evade the bullet by jumping out the way. Bang! Elsword heard Berthe scream in pain then opened his eyes. "Gah! You freaking chick!" Elsword looked behind Berthe and saw Eve holding gun.

"Elsword!"

"Eve!" Elsword ran up to Eve and hugged her tightly. Eve only whispered. "Thank goodness…"

Elsword saw a red mark on Eve's then got worried. "What happened to you here Eve?"

"I hit the stupid chick what of it?!" Berthe was on the floor sitting on his knees covering his bloody wounded hand with them.

"You what?!"

"Elsword no wait!" Before Eve could do anything, he broke Berthe's nose just like Uno's. "You think it's funny hurting defenseless women! Do you!"

Eve held him back and said "Don't bother with this stupid trash Elsword he isn't worth it."

"But he hurt you." Elsword put his hands on Eve's shoulders.

"It's ok everything is over now Els."

* * *

"Well now…." Said a man with brown hair and red uniform with a red cape on his back reading "Red Knight Captain."  
"Penesio about everything that happened here." Everyone was now outside the store and the two deceased bodies were being picked up by the red knight's organization as well as the remaining wounded thugs.

"Elsword you don't have to tell me anything because I have just concluded that you have a knack for attracting danger."

"Well…" Elsword and Eve both scratched the back of their heads.

"Just yesterday you picked a fight with a couple of gangsters." Penesio put his hand under his chin. "You what?!" Eve shot a glance at Elsword. "What was I supposed to do…They threatened a poor kid with kvifes!"

"You know if I wasn't here, human rights would probably throw your but in the slammer by now."

"Hahahaha….." Elsword once again scratched the back of his head and Eve face palmed.

"Well never mind that now, you should probably get Eve home."

"That's true Oberon and Ophelia must be worried sick about you!" It was all true she had told her care takers that she would only be gone for a few minutes which turned into hours.

"Yes but what about Ariel?" Asked Eve uncomfortably. She had witnessed Ariel suffer from fear the entire time and was not about to let her leave on her own. "Yeah…" Said Elsword.

"Don't worry about her!" Penesio put his hands on his hips. "As a Red Knight Captain I will personally escort her back to her home. Her sister Luriel must also be worried sick you know?" Elsword and Eve only nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Young lady! What on earth happened to you?! You are wounded!" Stated Ophelia. She and Oberon had both been worried sick about her the entire time. "Don't worry Ophelia I'm fine….Well I was attacked and um…

"You were what?! Oberon quickly bring the 1st aid!" Oberon dashed to get the 1st aid kit.

"It's nothing just a little.."

"Nothing that punk…If I had the chance…" Elsword hardened his fists. "Els, Oberon, Ophelia, please let's just be glad everything turned out ok." Eve put her hands on Elsword's fists attempting to calm him down. Elsword calmed down and took breathe. Then said "Yeah…"

But then he thought again. He never had the chance to decide on what to get. "The only thing I regret is not being able to get my cereal! And to this moment I still think which one?"

"I wanted to give you something better than cereal. After all that's the only reason I wanted to go to that store." Elsword noticed her frown in disappointment.

"Eve…"

"All I wanted to do was make you happy Els…" Elsword gave her a warm smile then hugged her from behind. "Eve you already make me happy…You did ever since the day we became friends. And don't frown your smiles are what take out your true beauty. I want to see you happy not me." Eve had slight blush on her face and was left speechless.

Elsword leaned forward slowly and romantically. His lips where just inches away from her. He was ready to have a taste of her lips…. "Thank you for taking care of her Master Elsword." Unfortunately Ophelia's apperancy killed the moment. "You Lady come inside Oberon and I are ready to tend to your wounds." Eve put her hands on her hips. "Oh fine."

"Yeah go with them…you need to rest up…" Eve looked back at Elsword then entered her home closing the door behind her. As they were going inside Elsword only heard mumbling about how Eve got her wound.

"Oh well…I guess I'm going to go back and…not eat cereal…" Elsword turned around and began walking back but right before he could walk away Eve came out of her home, ran up to him, turned him around, put her hands on his cheecks, and kissed him passionately. Eve finally broke free of their romantic moment and spoke saying "Good Night Els! I hope that was better than cereal!" After that Eve retreated back into her home.

Elsword was still petrified from the moment. Finally he shook his head snapping himself back into reality. He began walking back to the direction of his home.

"Well now…I think that was definitely better than cereal…"

* * *

**Ok so I thank you again for even bothering to click on the link to the story. I thank you for reviewing and I thank the maker of Cereal killer for the inspiration. And um...if you decide to insult me on any horrible grammar I have...then go ahead! I don't mind everyone needs an insult once in a while to get better. The grammar part is actually one of the reasons I don't write much anymore. But thank you again for your opinnions and advice! And finally have an awesome summer people!**


End file.
